


Cooties

by PHFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHFox/pseuds/PHFox
Summary: Keith earns a job at Voltron Big Cats Daycare. He plans on staying until he can afford rent. little does he know he'll stay a lot longer. And find his partner.(Sorry if this was bad)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first and I hope you like it. I'm planing on doing a new chapter weekly. But I might not be able to do that this week so sorry. Anyways enjoy!

The door opened as Keith walked into the daycare and was introduced by a big hug from his older brother Shiro. "Hey Keith, glad you could make it." he says. Then asks "Are you ok with working here?". Keith looks at his brother. He knows what he was talking about, he never been a huge fan of kids. It's not that he hates kids, in fact it was the opposite. It's just that he's afraid of being a bad influence.

"Ya, I'm fine" He responds. Shiro gives him a nod and a small smile. "As long as you tell me if I'm doing something wrong." he jokes with his brother. Shiro laughs.

"I wouldn't do something that would affect the children in a negative way." he jokes back. "Let me get Allura for you." he turns around to find her not before Keith teases him.

"Don't lock yourselves in a closet and start fucking again" he tells him. Shiro stops and blushes like crazy. Keith holds back a laugh. Shiro and Allura may have been dating for 4 months but, he still gets flustered by it. Or he could have just been embarrassed by the topic.either way it was hilarious to watch.

"Shut your mouth, that was once" He answers still flustered. Now Keith can't hold back his laugh. It was mainly at Shiro's face. It was a mix of nervousness, anger, surprise, and trying to act cool. In the end he ended up just looking mortified. "I swear when you get a boyfriend I'm going to embarrass you so bad" He mumbles. Keith laughs even more at that comment.

"Ya,ya just get your girlfriend over here so I can start my work with you two." and with that Shiro finally goes to find her. He sits down and waits for his brother to come back with his girlfriend. As he's waiting a tall slender man with a bright orange hair and mustache appears.

"Ello!" He exclaims. Keith jumps up nearly a foot out of his chair. "I'm Coran, you must be a new intern!" Keith nods slowly turning paler each moment and all he can think is 'Jesus Christ, What Does this man have in the morning and where can I find it.' "Now I would think you are Shiro's little brother!?" Keith nods again 'seriously where does his energy go?!'. The man starts twirling the end of his mustache and says "Well then, if I remember correctly you must-"

"Coran! Please stop terrifying Keith or else we won't have a new intern!" Allura and Shiro come in. But the interesting thing to Keith is she's not yelling with anger, but more of worry and slight amusement?! Now don't get Keith wrong, he knew she was nice. It's just that he thought that she would have a short circuit at work. But he was proven wrong. Then Allura turns to Keith with a sympathetic look on her face "Sorry about him he gets very... ecstatic around new interns" Keith just nods. She continues "Would you like to look around?" he nods again "Great, lets go!"

\----

"All right! I'll see you Monday right?!" Allura asks. It was a Sunday so Keith got to see the Voltron Big Cats Daycare when it was empty. He was immensely grateful concerting how much he didn't want to introduce himself yet. "Keith?" He looks up remembering Allura's question.

"Oh ya see you then. Thanks again." Allura brightens as she hears the answer she wanted like she was expecting him to say he wasn't coming. He turns around and gets his helmet.

“And Keith!” She says.

“Ya?”He asks.

“Thanks for considering coming back.” He gives a confused look and asks.

“Of course but why wouldn’t I come back?” she looks surprised by this answer.

“Well because most people never come back especially after my father died.” she got a sad look on her face. He didn’t need a explanation about what she was talking about. Shiro told him already about what happened to her father. He was killed by a major gang leader Zarkon. One night when he was going home from his work him and his crew killed him. Some of the members of the gang called ”Garla” were captured, but Zarkon was never found.

He personally understood the feeling considering he was a orphan since he was 7 years old. His mother left him when he was born and then his father died when he was 7. For the next 9 years he bounced from house to house. He was lucky to live in a house for a month, with his short temper most families didn’t want him. When he turned 16 he decided to live alone in a shack in the middle of a desert. But one day when he walked home from shopping he bumped into Shiro. He wanted to know where he lived considering that he was wearing rags. He was 17 at the time and was low on money, so he told Shiro. When Shiro heard he instantly adopted him.

He was 23 now and was living alone again but he had his brother and hopefully this job to help him in his rent.

“Your father would be proud of you now” he said hoping it would bring comfort to Allura. He was bad at comforting people. But Allura’s smile told him all he needed to know.

“Thanks Keith, by the way you have the job” she answers. He gives her a thankfully smile.

“Ok, see you tomorrow Allura” and with that he got on his bike and rides home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I looked at my story the day after I posted it and wow. I was not expecting 24 reads. So thank you so much.

Keith wakes up the next morning by his alarm at 4 am. He gets up out of bed and gets dressed in his morning workout outfit. He walks over to the counter and grabs a nutrigrain bar, before walking out the door. When he is outside he walks over to Shiro’s house. In 5 minutes he approaches his brothers house and knocks on the door. When Shiro opens the door he’s already showered, ate a good breakfast, and got dressed. While Keith only did one of those.

 

“You ready?” Keith askes looking up at his brother.

 

“Ya, just give me a second to put Black in her crate.” Shiro turns into the house to get his large dog Black and put her in her crate. Keith personally was a cat fan with his rusty red cat called Red.

 

A minute later Shiro comes back out with two water bottles. “I know you don’t have water, so here.” he says handing Keith a water bottle. Keith sighs and takes it muttering a small thanks. “So are you excited to start your first day at work?” Shiro askes.

 

“If I was coming back I would think I was excited” he responds. Shiro smiles and nods and they begin their jog before their day at work.

 

\---

 

Keith walked into the daycare for the second time that week and the first thing he’s greeted with a small toddler a boy maybe? He wasn’t sure. Running towards him with two men chasing after them. One had a large frame with dark skin and dark brown hair. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, brown cargo pants, and a yellow headband. The second one was a tall lanky man with tan skin and a nice soft brown hair. He was wearing some leggings??’Are legging even meant to be worn as pants?’(I’m actually wearing leggings right now) and a tight light blue shirt. Over his hard chest, abs, and oh hello dick. Keith realizes he was checking the man out so instead interest himself with the toddler in front of him. They had short dirty blonde hair that fanned out at the bottom, light skin, big circular glasses, a white and green sweatshirt, and brown cargo shorts.

 

Once they reached Keith he knelt down in front of them. “What do you think your doing?” he asks them.

 

“See you”the kid says in return. They weren't too good at speaking still it seams. At that moment the two men came back out of breath.

 

“Well to me it seems like your supposed to be with them.” he says in return nodding to the men, amusement slightly in his voice. The man with the yellow bandana picks up the younger kid and scolds them for running away from the room. While this is happening the man with tan skin apoches Keith.

 

“Sorry about that they get excited about new people.” he says and wow he looks amazing up close. While he’s their Keith notices that his eyes are a ocean blue that seems to go on forever and he has freceles that splater across his face like stars in a galaxy. Keith has to hold down a blush because he’s super cute up close.

 

“Um ya no problem” he says to distract himself with the conversation hopefully.

"Ya, it's a good thing you knew what to do" Keith just nods in response. "Anyways what's a pretty thing like you doing here?"he asks. To which Keith blushes. At that moment the larger man comes over.

"Lance stop flirting with every living thing that comes here" he says slightly annoyed. At this Lance fake gasps in response.

"Who me I should never"the other man just rolls his head and sighs.

"Ya sure"he turns to Keith. "Anyways, hi my name is Hunk"he says bring out his hand. Keith takes it and shakes it.

"Keith, I'm the new intern here"

"Oh that's great I heard so much about you from Shiro. You already know Lance so let me introduce you to this little one, their name is Pige and there 1 years old and just learning how to talk." They talk after till Allura reminds them they still have to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo. Keith finally meets Lance, I am so sorry this ended bad and/or it's too short. Um but thanks for reading and see you next week.


	3. SORRY!!!!!

Ok I'm sorry but I'm ending this series because my brain had only enough creative for those two chapters for this au. I swear I am going to make more stories so look forward to those. Thx for reading this and sorry if ur disappointed.


End file.
